dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
List of allusions/Season 3
Episodes Eye for an Eye *'Title': "Eye for an eye" is a term used to refer to reciprocating inflicted injuries via an equivalent injury. For example, if one person pokes another in the eye, the latter pokes the former back. It is also part of a famous quote by Mahatma Ghandi "An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind." However, it may likely reference Matthew 5:38 the most, where Jesus talks about not taking revenge on people's enemies. *McMaster's is a play on the fast food restaurant McDonald's. Infinite Realms *The title and plot of this episode are based on DC Comics' Limited Series Infinite Crisis in which the Heroes of the DC Universe have to stop a madman's remodeling of the reality of Earth. *Michael Jackson is seen at his trial in 2005 while Vlad is flipping through channels. *When Danny blasts the icicle out of Frostbite's back and Frostbite calms down, this could be loosely referencing to Aesop's Androcles and the Lion. Girls' Night Out *'Title': A "girls' night out" is an evening in which females bond. * A monster appears at one point in the episode. It might be a reference to water cryptids. Torrent of Terror * Title: "Torrent of Terror" is a pun referring to Vortex's weather-related powers, as "torrent" means a rushing stream of water or lava. Forever Phantom *'Title': This might be an allusion to the Rod Stewart song "Forever Young." *'Caption': An allusion to the phrase "the sky's the limit." * When Danny's parents burst into Sam's room looking for their son, and Sam and Tucker are lying and saying Danny went out running, there is a poster for the band Nine Inch Nails in the background. * When Jack asks Danny if he wants some Fento-Bismol, this is a reference to the real-life Pepto-Bismol. * When Amorpho (disgised as Lancer) bumps into Mr Lancer in the hall way the real Mr Lancer cries out Prince and the Pauper. Urban Jungle * Title: "Urban Jungle" is another term for a city. * Danny's speech to Undergrowth, "As the duly deputized protector of Amity Park..." is possibly a reference to Doctor Raymond Stantz's speech to Gozer, "As a duly designated representative of the City, County and State of New York..." in the movie Ghostbusters. * The scene of Danny being revived in Frostbite's Realm is an allusion to the Hoth Echo Base in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Creator Butch Hartman's love of the movie series is well known, making several allusions to the movies in his cartoon series. Coincidentally, Mark Hamill (who played Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars trilogy) does the voice of the evil Undergrowth. * Frostbite sometimes talks in "Object Subject Verb" format, similar to Yoda from Star Wars. * The green clothing Sam wore under Undergrowth's mind control the first time were reminiscent of Poison Ivy, a Batman villainess. Sam's later appearance as Queen is possibly a reference to Disney's Sleeping Beauty's villainess Maleficent. A further reference to this are the overgrown thorny vines that have taken over the city. * The name of Sam's Venus Flytrap "Demilo" is a pun on the famous statue "Aphrodite of Milos" better known as "Venus de Milo". * This episode is similar to the 1997 film, Batman and Robin where Danny has Ice power similar to Mr. Freeze's ray gun, and Sam being a plant queen like Poison Ivy. * The prospect of Sam played by Grey DeLisle being seen as Undergrowth's daughter is a reference to Princess Azula and Fire Lord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Livin' Large *Vlad Masters is shown holding a copy of the Wall Street Journal. *The neighborhood where Vlad lives, and the Fentons move in, is called "Ultra-Posh Polter Heights," a reference to the horror classic Poltergeist. *After the Guys in White capture Sam and Tucker, one of them calls them "meddling kids," a reference to Scooby-Doo. *The moving van in the episode called "Careless-movers" have their initials on the door reading CM. *Danny's butler giving him advice is a reference to Alfred from the Batman series. *The password Danny put on the Ghost Portal is "Open Sesame", referring to Alibaba and the 40 thieves and their cave which opens with the same phrase. Boxed Up Fury *'Title': Boxed up fury means someone that has kept their anger and frustration in for too long, leading to an immense temper tantrum when they finally lose control. This is exactly what happened to the Box Ghost in the episode. *'Caption': Thinking outside the box means to go beyond obvious, cliche ideas and find originality. *When the Box Ghost releases snakes from Pandora's Box, Tucker shows his fear of snakes and cries out, "Why did it have to be snakes?" This is alluded from Indiana Jones' famous line in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Several creatures, locations, and objects seen in this episode are based off of popular concepts from greek mythology, such as Argus Panoptes, Pandora, Pandora's Box, Pegasus, Cerberus, Hydra, Centaur, Minotaurs, and Cyclops. Frightmare *'Title': A wordplay on nightmare. *One of the sleeping pedestrians looks like an older version of AJ, one of Timmy Turner's friends from The Fairly OddParents, another one of Butch Hartman's cartoons. *There is a dog that looks like Scooby-Doo without the patches. Claw of the Wild *'Title': A pun on the novella "The Call of the Wild" by Jack London. *The scene where Danny and Sam battle Wulf, is a reference to Wolverine and Rogue battling Sabertooth from the 2000 film, X-Men. D-Stabilized *'Title': The title is a misspelling of the term "destabilized," which refers to when an object has become unstable. Phantom Planet *'Title': The title is possibly a reference to the 1961 science fiction film of the same name. *The "Car-puter" resembles Bumblebee from Transformers. *When Danny starts the jet before going into the ghost zone, he says "atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed." In the 1966 Batman television series with Adam West and Burt Ward, that was what Robin said before the dynamic duo sped off in the batmobile from the batcave. The same line was featured in the Nickelodeon movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Jimmy said it as he prepared to blast off in a homemade rocket. *The scene where Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz using the Fenton Gadgets is a reference to Agent K and J stopping Edgar the Bug from the 1997 film, Men in Black. *This episode has a similar scene to the 1998 films Armageddon and Deep Impact, the latter of which is based on the novel The Hammer of God by Arthur C. Clarke. Both films and the novel involve the government sending a rocket to destroy a meteor and it fails. *This episode is similar to the Men in Black: The Series episode "The Endgame Syndrome", in which that all the ghosts, and everyone trying to avoid the meteor, is a reference to the MiB agents defeating the invading aliens. *This episode has a striking resemblance to the plot of the Nintendo DS game, Mega Man Star Force 3 Black Ace/Red Joker, where the hero must stop an asteroid made with some unusual matter, and in the end, his secret identity is revealed to the whole world. *The episode is also similar to the 1962 Japanese film Gorath, where an asteroid (actually the remains of a dead star) is heading towards Earth, with international cooperation centered in Antarctica to push the Earth out of the asteroid's path. *When Danny's is explaining his plan to the world, and Tucker says he's a techno-geek, three other kids (and him in replying to them) do the the Vulcan salute from Star Trek. *The episode appears to be similar to the works of Zecharia Sitchin, who wrote that the Earth and asteroids are the remains of a planet called Tiamat which was destroyed after it collided with another planet called Nibiru (often identified with the real asteroid C/2010 X1 or Elenin). His works have spawned the Nibiru cataclysm, a popular impact event theory. Sitchin also wrote that Pluto was a moon of Saturn that was forced out of orbit by Nibiru's gravity, similar to the Disasteroid originally being in orbit around Saturn before it was sent into a collision course with Earth by the explosion of Vlad's satellite. ** Coincidentally, Nancy Lieder (the one who first made a connection between Sitchin's Nibiru and a supposed collision), like Vlad, is from Wisconsin. ** This news entry even refers to the supposed Nibiru as the "Phantom Planet". Category:Lists